


Croquette and Egg

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was cooking croquette on a Saturday afternoon on their flat and Kageyama fell in love with Hinata all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croquette and Egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone one-shot of KageHina Omega Verse. 
> 
> However, I did develop some of their background from the KageHina Omega Verse in high school that I wrote on [_Of Change and Chain_ series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/442648). Nevertheless, you didn't need to read the series in order to understand this one-shot.

Kageyama was surprised, but not surprised either, when he discovered, as they started to live together after high school, that Hinata was a good cook.

For example, that Saturday afternoon, where none of them had any class, appointment, or anything else to do outside their shared flat, Hinata was peeling potatoes on the kitchen. The apron he wore was orange and it had kitten patterns all over it. Kageyama might be holding the day’s newspaper on his hands, but his eyes were on Hinata.

Kageyama could watch Hinata stood by the kitchen counter for years.

After high school, Hinata still grew in term of height. His fluffy orange hair, however, stayed the same. They stick at least to nine different directions at noon, when Hinata had attempted to comb it properly before he left the house. On morning and bad day, they’d stick to about fifteen different directions. His nape was still pale, bony, and inviting Kageyama to kiss. His shoulders and back were larger than the first time Kageyama touched them years ago, when they were just first year or freshmen in Karasuno High. But if there were anything Kageyama couldn’t help but to notice, that would be Hinata’s growing hips. They grew firmer and Hinata's bottoms were more beautiful than ever, if one really could use the term for a man's bottoms.

In this world, humans were divided into three categories, which were Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alpha was supposedly the superior. They were born stronger and smarter than the last two. They would also have the ability to impregnate the others, despite their genders. While Beta was your general human, Omega stood at the end of the hierarchy. They were born with physical disadvantage of being weaker and smaller. They could also get pregnant, no matter what gender they were.

Kageyama was an Alpha who was honestly tired and perhaps sick of the way the society looked at his kind as the “superior” type of human. This sentiment was heightened when he witnessed how many people dismissed Hinata—his lovely, amazing, beautiful, and strong Hinata—simply because he was an Omega. Hinata was still creating amazing spikes and drove the team to evolve throughout his years in high school. Hinata was still a kind, loving, and caring person, who loved by many, despite whether he was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.

By now, Kageyama was very skilful in throwing death glares to those who look at Hinata and him and indicated that Hinata must be lucky to get an Alpha, to have a stronger person to protect him.

Kageyama’s favourite part of these annoying circumstances was when Hinata stood up for himself, even though Kageyama could, even though Kageyama was there too. Kageyama knew Hinata was great. He just wished the rest of the world knew as well.

Throughout the years they were together, being the dense, volleyball dorks they were, Hinata and Kageyama only spoke a handful of times about the Alpha, Beta, and Omega phenomenon on society. Outside their practicing hours, there wasn’t much time to talk about anything but volleyball. On their free time and dates, they enjoyed knowing each other better. But then they grew up. They learnt things. They read things. They notice things. And as they lived together, after their declaration to bond—to commit bodily and physically to one another in a way that Hinata wouldn’t attract another Alpha but Kageyama and vice versa—that happened almost three years ago, they started to have extra time to talk, such as on their way home, after they woke up, and on off day like this.

It took Kageyama every bits of courage he had to actually bring up the idea of marriage, family, and children to Hinata. Hinata seemed to be more used to the idea than Kageyama—probably because Hinata has little sister and probably used to explain to Natsu about how he is a boy who can get pregnant. Kageyama had felt so silly for he was a flustered Alpha upon talking about mating. But the kind, amazing Hinata had held his hands gently, kissed his forehead, and told him it was alright—that Hinata loved him too, that everything would be alright, whether it’d be their marriage, family, or children.

And people had been saying how lucky Hinata was to meet and bond with Kageyama.

They never knew how lucky Kageyama actually was that his partner—on court and off court—was Hinata.

As Kageyama returned to his present, where he still sat on cream-coloured sofa on his living room—well, Hinata’s and his living room—he remembered the exact moment he discovered Hinata was a great cook. They always ate lunch together by the rooftop of Karasuno High, and Kageyama always assumed that Hinata’s lunch was made by his mother. But when Hinata chewed the egg rolls and winced as he mumbled, “Oh, I put too much salt”, Kageyama suddenly realised that Hinata cooked most of his lunch by himself. There was story from Hinata on how as an athlete he better know what he put inside his body, but later that evening, when they hugged before Hinata left by bike, the carrot head had admitted that once he they have kids, he wanted to be a good mother who can cook for them.

Kageyama almost blurted out, ‘I see. Would you marry me, Hinata? Right here and right now, preferably, but no pressure.’

Thankfully, he was able to control himself and ended up with squeezing Hinata into a hug slightly too tighter instead.

Dating and eventually living Hinata had been an absolute bliss for Kageyama. As Kageyama got his driving license, he took Hinata for plenty of outdoor dates—which consisted of training and picnic—in further places, like faraway mountain or becah. Kageyama would look up where to go and Hinata would cook them lunch and they’d eat among nature. And when Hinata lifted his chopsticks to feed Kageyama, Kageyama knew he was simply the happiest Alpha in the whole universe.

Hinata had finished peeling the potatoes. Now he chopped them up into large chunks, put them on a Pyrex bowl and sealed it with a cling wrap, before placing it into the microwave. When Hinata retrieved brown onion and grounded meat—Kageyama had abandoned his newspaper completely by now—Kageyama knew that Hinata was going to make croquette.

Kageyama closed his newspaper and left his seat.

“So, Kageyama, are young going to help me or are young going to just stand there and smear your saliva all over my neck?” giggled Hinata. Kageyama’s arms were around his hips and Kageyama’s lips were nibbling the underside of his left ear.

“Mm,” responded Kageyama, leaving kisses to Hinata’s ear, hair, and then cheek before pulling back. “What can I help you with?”

“Get flour, add a cup of water and an egg on it. Oh, if you could get the breadcrumbs too, it’d be great.”

“Yes, Hinata,” Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata’s head for one last time before rummaged the kitchen for flour, clean cup, egg, and a package of dried breadcrumbs.

About fifteen minutes later, Hinata was deep-frying the croquette and Kageyama sighed by Hinata’s side. He couldn’t disturb Hinata when there was hot oil and fire involved.

“Hey Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“What sort of food do you think our kid will like?”

Hinata pursed his lips, “Mm…”

Kageyama waited.

Hinata finally smiled, “Probably something with egg.” He looked up at Kageyama, his brown eyes squinting and his face lit up as his smile bloomed wider, “Because we both like egg.”

Kageyama didn’t expect that answer and had suddenly laughed. He laughed because it was so fitting, because it’d probably be true, because Hinata knew him too well, and because he loved Hinata.

“Well, we better make some deal with the grocery shop across the apartment for some cheap eggs, if we were to buy in bulk, then,” Kageyama smiled, as he watched Hinata drain the last croquette from the pan and turned of the fire.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Hinata smiled as well and met Kageyama’s hug halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been very unwell for the past few days, so I've been struggling to write something coherent and readable. It's sad for me if I had so many _Haikyuu!!_ ideas but I can't write any story out of it, hahah.
> 
> So here's another KageHina in Omega Verse. I just want to write about them being domestic and I basically just want to eat croquette. (Sorry.)
> 
> I'd be happy if you enjoyed this silly, domestic story, even just a little. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
